This invention relates generally to accessories to loudspeakers, as for example are used in the instrument panels of vehicles, or for other purposes. More particularly it concerns a rotating element or spinner positioned in the path of sound waves produced by the speaker.
There is need for loudspeaker accessories characterized as producing motion to complement the sound, such as music, produced by such speakers.